Gaara
by xxpapercutxx
Summary: Sabaku Gaara is a lonely young man who works at a small cafe. Hatake Kakashi is one of the two perverts that are always there. What happens when he is forced into going on a date with him? Gaara19 Kaka26 Yaoi AU


AN: I just had the urge to write this, it was originally going to be a Romance/Angst but turned into Humor/Romance.

**Pairing: KakashiGaara**

**Warning: Shonen-ai/Yaoi, Language, and a mary-sue, don't worry though everyone hates her!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Gaara**

Gaara sat on the cold kitchen floor and cried. He cried for everything in his life. He cried for the hate. He cried for the blame. He cried for what he could never have. He cried for himself. The clear beads slid down his face easily even though it had been the first time he had cried in so long. No one could understand the pain he felt. Knowing he would never be loved and always hated by everyone, even his own siblings. The loneliness killed him slowly, like a knife that was being twisted in a wound at an agonizingly slow pace. Clutching at his heart he clawed at the material keeping his hands from breaking the soft flesh. The consuming pains caused his body to writher and retract into it. Now in fetal position he tried to block it all out, a difficult task but one he was used to. Thinking of killing and not caring, he slowly pushed the pain and loneliness from his mind and shakily stood. Using the back of his hand he roughly wiped the remnants of tears from his face. Setting his face into a stoic mask once again he grabbed his messenger bag covered in patches and other rebellious related things as he quickly walked out the door.

The cold October wind blew around Gaara causing him to shiver. Rubbing his hands up and down his arms to create friction he found that its help was minimal. Sighing he walked faster trying to reach the small café he worked in before freezing to death. The reason for his lack of worth was the fact that he didn't own a coat and couldn't afford to buy one after paying the bills and buying a small amount of food. He had been wearing the same clothes for about three years now glad he hadn't grown since or else he'd look even worse than he already did. The down side to not having grown was that he was nineteen and only five foot four, he was always being teased and mistaken for still looking so young.

His face set in a glare Gaara walked into Sunset Café dreading what was to come. It's not as if he hated his job, well he did hate his job, but he hated many things and wasn't annoyed by them as much as he was of _them._ Them being two perverted costumers who always dropped by when his shift started and left when it finished. After them having done this for three months Gaara had figured out their names, Jiraiya and Kakashi. Well so he hadn't figured out their full names just what they called each other. The reason they came was not for him, but for the girl's he attracted, well for the most part not for him. The girl's would come during his shift and giggle in a sickening cute way and try to flirt, but nothing ever came of it. Gaara couldn't care less about the girls; they were all superficial and fake. That and the fact that he was gay contributed to it as well.

Wearing black slacks and a black dress shirt he put on the café's mandatory apron, he glared at the offending light pink thing as he put it on over his head. He heard a light chuckle and looked over to see _them._ Sighing he grabbed his notepad and pencil to take orders with and reluctantly walked over to the two men.

"Gaara-chan you look so cute today," Kakashi said with his eyes curving up to show the appearance that the man was smiling. His ever-present black turtleneck covered his face up to his eyes. One of his eyes had a scar across it and was a different color than his other eye, but Gaara never asked about it seeing no reason to mention it.

"You always say that," Jiraiya said looking Gaara over. "If only you were a girl…"

Gaara ignored both the men's comments.

"May I take your order?" Gaara asked unenthusiastically.

"I'll have the usual," Jiraiya said before getting distracted by a group of young cute girl's walking through the entrance of the café.

"Well," Kakashi began. "I'd like you, how much do you cost?" His eyes were closed and tilted up in a happy grin and you could hear the cheerfulness in his voice. It made Gaara sick and he glared down at the older man.

"Stick to the items on the menu," Gaara said impatiently.

"Alright then," Kakashi said lifting up his menu and pulling a pen from his pocket he began writing on the menu. "There. I'd like to order one Sabaku Gaara." The smile was still ever present on the man's face and Gaara growled and took the menu from his hands. He read what the man had written. 'Sabaku Gaara, a very tasty looking young man, price free.' Gaara glared and stomped away ripping up the menu.

No one seemed to get under his skin as much as that man did. Kakashi was just so infuriating. Always managing to upset him in some way. He couldn't stand the man and yet he looked forward to seeing him. It felt like he was noticed, not just invisible. And sometimes it felt that the silver haired man wasn't joking when he said some things, his eyes always looked so serious behind his joking words. But Gaara didn't like to dwell on it and ignored his curiosity for the other man.

Getting two black coffees he walked back over to the men and set the drinks down onto the table before leaving ignoring their protests about a wrong order.

"Gaara!" The red head heard his boss yelling his name from her office. "Come here right now!"

Annoyed Gaara walked into his boss's office. She had her chair turned around facing the wall but she kept speaking. "I heard something very interesting, do you know what that was?" She said as she finally swiveled in her chair to face him. Her yellow eyes locking onto his own green eyes. He shook his head negative and she sighed. "You're no fun," She said flipping her long hair back and letting her self fall onto her desk. "I heard you have a secret admirer, a male one. I also know for a fact that this man is hot, so I set you up on a blind date with him."

"No," Gaara said without even blinking. He was used to his boss doing things like this.

"What?" She began. "Why not?" Her voice became childish and whiny. "But I'm sure you'll like this guy. Please! For me! Your poor boss who has to deal with a grumpy guy every single day because he's never gotten laid!" She yelled spinning around in the chair.

"Then that's your own problem," Gaara said beginning to leave.

"That's my point! It is my problem and I'm trying to solve it but you are being difficult," She said stepping on to her desk and pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Noriko-chan you have such cute underwear," Jairaiya giggled perversely from the door of the office, Gaara had obviously forgotten to shut it. Noriko quickly jumped off the desk and smoothed her skirt out before chasing Jairaiya attempting to fatally injure the old man.

"JAIRAIYA! I'm going to kill you!"

Gaara only smirked and relished in the fact that the perverts were ignoring him.

"Gaara-chan do you wear cute underwear too, boxers or briefs?" Kakashi said walking over to the shorter man. Gaara had obviously spoken too soon, the perverts never left him alone. Ignoring Kakashi, Gaara walked out of the office and back to the main room surprised to find a large crowd gathered right outside the café. _Noriko is making a scene again. If I'm lucky maybe Jairaiya will end up in the hospital for a while. _With that thought in mind Gaara went back to work taking orders and filling them.

After awhile the crowd outside broke up and all that was left was Noriko screaming at a bruised and bloody Jairaiya. She was so loud he could hear her screams.

"Make one more perverted comment towards me and I'm getting a restraining order! I don't care if you are one of my best costumers I can't stand the stress and humiliation! Why won't you leave me alone!" Gaara could tell Noriko was on her period and wouldn't care in five minutes about what Jairaiya said; everyone knew that these threats were empty.

"Yes, yes I know Noriko now can we go back inside?" Jairaiya asked getting bored of the lecture she was giving him.

"Fine," She said going back inside after sending him one final glare. "Gaara!" He looked up hearing his name. "Get me a half gallon of the ice cream that contains the most chocolate now!" Getting even more annoyed by the people around him he slammed open their freezer and took out the most chocolate one he could find before throwing it at Noriko. "Ow, you little brat. Where's my spoon? Don't you dare throw it!" Glowering darkly he walked over and handed her a spoon. "Now did that kill you?" She said sarcastically.

Glaring he walked away to work on some of the dishes that were slowly piling up in the sink. Oh how he hated his job and even more so hated the people in his job. Though Noriko wasn't so bad when she wasn't having her mood swings. She was the closet thing to a friend he had. The twenty-three year old had inherited the café and grabbed Gaara off the street asking him if he'd like a job and Gaara needing money agreed. He wasn't sure if meeting her was a good or bad thing yet, but he supposed he had needed a friend or whatever Noriko could be considered.

He glanced at the clock relieved that his shift was almost over and he'd get to go home. Already a few of his stalker girls were leaving and waving and winking flirtatiously at him. Gagging at the sickness of it he turned and walked into someone.

"Sorry," He said before he looked up to see none other than Kakashi smiling down at him. "Never mind I'm not sorry." Gaara say before moving to walk around the older man.

"Wait," Kakashi said grabbing his arm. "Noriko promised me a date with you tonight."

Gaara paled although it was hard to tell since his flesh was already so white. He felt himself begin to shake with rage as he glared dangerously at Kakashi and quickly walked into Noriko's office.

"NORIKO!" Gaara said finally losing it. "Don't make promises for me!"

He was about to say more before he saw Noriko sitting in her beloved swivel chair crying.

"You have no reason to be crying," Gaara said glaring at her.

"Yes I do! I am so fat and ugly! No wonder I'm still single. No one will ever love me," Noriko said over dramatically slumping down in her chair. Gaara just ignored his moody boss who was stuffing her face with ice cream and left willing to wait until she was right in the mind before yelling at her.

He walked into the back room and through his offending pink apron off before grabbing his bag and making a quick exit. However Kakashi was outside waiting for him.

"Yo," Kakashi said.

Silence was the answer to his greeting and slowly Gaara began to inch away but the silver haired man wrapped his hand around the pale boy's much smaller wrist and dragged him to his car.

"I was promised a date," Kakashi began before turning to look at Gaara with complete seriousness on his face. "And I expect to have a date."

Frowning Gaara nodded but glared at the man's head hoping a hole would appear in it and he'd get out of going on the date. Sadly it didn't work and he settled for making a list of people he hated in order as the older man drove across the city. Although looking on the bright side he'd be getting a free meal and something to do other than stare at the wall until he had to work again.

"Where are we going?" Gaara asked now curious.

"A movie then to my house for dinner," Kakashi said glancing over at Gaara happily.

Glowering Gaara crossed his arms and sat upset at the man's cheerfulness, although since Gaara had child like looks it was more like he was a pouting child who had gotten his toy taken away.

"Don't be like that," Kakashi said reaching over to touch Gaara's shoulder.

"Don't touch me," Gaara said as he smacked the offending hand away.

Kakashi faked a hurt look and went back to driving and a silence settled over them again.

"Why did you want to go out with me?" Gaara said growing bored of watching the people as they went about their life and secretly wanting to know why anyone would be attracted to him.

"Your eyes…"

Gaara frowned confused at the man's answer and was about to ask again when Kakashi kept speaking.

"Your eyes just seem so sad and lonely, just like mine. I understand how you feel in a way. I may not know everything but I can tell you are unhappy and are in pain. Doesn't the loneliness kill you?"

Gaara remained silent as he heard this. Eyes wide and mouth dry he felt his mind go into overdrive. Thoughts rushed through his head in a disorganized and random way as he tried to comprehend what he had just heard. For no one could understand him, or so he had always thought. He had also thought that no one would ever care about him.

"Does it?" Kakashi said voicing his question again. Gaara was confused for a moment before he looked away and nodded solemnly. "It kills me too…"

Gaara still didn't look at the man but instead tried to get his thoughts back in order and be able to think clearly again.

This man was like him, but he seemed so different from himself. Kakashi seemed hopeful, where Gaara was not. He sighed and decided he'd give Kakashi a chance. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

It was even worse than he imagined. Gaara's eye was twitching as he looked at the man happily watching the movie next to him. Kakashi had brought him to a movie based off the series Icha Icha Paradise. Gaara wasn't even watching the movie just sitting there thinking of all the different ways he could kill Kakashi and the creator of the book.

"Are you okay Gaara-chan?" Kakashi asked in a teasing voice.

"Do I look okay!" Gaara yelled twitching violently.

"Fine be that way," Kakashi said turning back to the large screen before them.

Although Gaara was annoyed and upset with Kakashi, he was still kind of glad he was here. No not watching the movie but being here with someone. He looked over at Kakashi and sighed getting lost in his thoughts.

He had always been hated as a child and no one would play with him so he was always alone. Even his older siblings hated him blaming him for their mother's death, even though Gaara had no control over what had happened. Gaara hadn't wanted his mother to die giving birth to him; he had never wanted that to happen. All throughout school he had been hated to and had no friends. He was always the outcast and loner. No one really paid any attention to him and he was always invisible. But now being here with Kakashi he didn't feel that way. Kakashi was paying attention to him and wanted to be here with him. Gaara wasn't used to it, but it felt nice. It felt nice to be with another person. A loud yell interrupted his thoughts though.

"Sasuke-teme you liar! This is not the Power Rangers movie!" A blonde boy yelled from the row in front of them.

"It took you this long to figure that out dobe," A raven-haired boy said smirking at the blond.

"I thought these were previews!"

"That lasted an hour?" The pale boy said raising a delicate eyebrow at the other boy.

"I hate you Sasuke-teme!" With that the tan boy ran from the theater and the black haired boy quickly followed.

Gaara stared after them before it clicked in his mind.

"So that's him…" Gaara said.

"Who's who?" Kakashi said leaning close to Gaara.

"The blond boy he is my neighbor and that must be his boyfriend, I never met Sasuke just heard about him."

"I see…" Kakashi said before going back to watching the movie. Gaara looked at the screen and began twitching again. It was an explicit scene and the fuming red head stood up and left the theater and sure enough Kakashi followed. "Why did you leave?"

"That movie is disgusting!" Gaara yelled turning away from Kakashi with a large frown on his face.

"Sorry…" Kakashi said wrapping his arms around Gaara's slim waist from behind. "It doesn't matter what movie we see as long as I was with you." Gaara smiled despite himself.

"That was so cheesy," He said blushing slightly and bowing his head so Kakashi couldn't see. "Where'd you hear it?"

"Noriko told me to say that if this happened."

"Of course she would," Gaara said glaring as he thought of his boss. He could see her making a peace sign and laughing her ass off at her own idea coming into play.

"She thinks of you as her little brother you know."

"She does?" Gaara said turning in Kakashi's hug to look up at him. He just nodded and leaned down to kiss Gaara's forehead. "Kakashi," Gaara growled dangerously when he moved back up from the kiss.

"Okay, I won't do it again without permission."

"Good," Gaara said glaring at Kakashi while blushing, so it was hard to take him seriously.

"Let's go to my house for dinner then."

Gaara nodded and followed Kakashi out to his car.

"You do know I'm not going to sleep with you tonight," Gaara said glancing over at Kakashi.

"Aww, I was looking forward to that too."

Gaara glared at him before looking out the window again. He decided to people watch and guess their personalities based on a quick observation. His thoughts were like this. _Slut, whore, bitch, pimp, loser, botox bimbo, hot, slept with four guys all in one night, drop-out, immigrant, works at taco bell._

"We're here," Kakashi said stopping the car and cutting the engine. They then both got out of the car and walked into the nice building. _Kakashi has a pretty nice apartment complex._ He followed the man into the elevator and up to the third floor. The doors opened and he walked to the second door on the right sliding a key into the lock and it opened as he turned it.

Gaara walked in to find it pretty bare and boring. It had simple white walls and a wooden floor. A love seat and television were all that filled the living room. It made the room feel really big and way too much for just one man to be living in.

"Make yourself comfortable and I'll go make dinner," Kakashi said inclining his head to the loveseat before entering the kitchen, which was to the right of the room. Gaara nodded and sat down picking up the remote before he called into the general direction of the kitchen.

"What are you making?"

"Ramen," Kakashi called back. Gaara twitched annoyed at how cheap the man was being. _I bet it's the instant stuff._ He began channel surfing stopping once on an anime but quickly became confused from all that was happening. All he could figure out was that the pink haired girl was the prétear and the seven good-looking guys were leafe knights. What exactly was a prétear and leafe knight, he had no idea. But after the guy and girl merged together and started fighting a plant looking thing he changed the channel. _Oh no… _It was The Wiggles, and they were singing. Gaara grabbed for the remote successfully causing it to fall to the floor and slide across to the other end of the room he dove for it and quickly hit some buttons before the television turned off and he sighed in relief. _I'm glad I didn't get the fruit salad song stuck in my head I mean it's so stupid. Fruit salad, yummy, yummy, fruit salad, yummy, yummy. DAMNIT! I hate you wiggles! _He mentally put The Wiggles on the top of who he hated most list.

That was when he smelt the smoke. He ran into the kitchen to see the pot on fire.

"What happened!" Gaara yelled rushing over and grabbing a hand towel before using it to smother the flames. When the fire had been dealt with he turned his angry gaze upon Kakashi.

"It's not my fault, that pot is evil," Kakashi said seriously glaring at the pot.

"How did you manage to burn and start a fire with only WATER!" Gaara yelled choosing to ignore the last part of Kakashi's sentence.

"It's not my fault I said. I told you the pot is evil."

"You are the most perverted, manipulative, and idiotic person I have ever met!" Gaara said losing his cool.

"One, Jiraiya is more perverted than me. Two, I'm not manipulative you are just submissive. Three, if I'm such an idiot why did you agree to the date?"

Gaara opened his mouth to say something, but realized everything Kakashi said was true. He closed his mouth and thought before pointing to the living room.

"Out," He said simply to Kakashi.

"No, I can just make it in the microwave," Kakashi said moving towards it.

"NO!" Gaara said grabbing the man and pushing him towards the living room.

"Why not?" Kakashi asked a little irritated about being pushed around in his own home.

"I don't want you to risk blowing up the microwave, and I need to clean this up since I'm sure you will probably just make it worse."

Kakashi sighed and lazily walked into the living and lay on the couch.

Gaara looked at the mess of water covering the floor and the scorch marks marring the stainless steel of the stovetop. He felt a sense a dread fall over him as he set to work cleaning.

He first got some hand towels and mopped up all the water, then threw them at Kakashi and told him to put them with his dirty clothes. Kakashi had glared and even went as far as to change uncomfortable in the wet clothes. Then Gaara tried to scrub out the scorch marks or at least lessen their appearance and after a good ten minutes of doing that gave up and tossed the sponge back into the sink. He took the so-called 'evil' pot and put it in the sink as well before letting out a long sigh and placing his hands on his hips. _This man may seem so mature but he's really so childish. Wait, I feel like a freaking wife! Why am I acting like this! _He glared at the wall separating him from the silver haired man before walking through to the other room and was about to yell when he saw the man.

His sliver hair rested messily against his forehead and his eyes lids were closed causing his fair colored lashes to rest delicately upon the soft flesh of his cheeks. Gaara reached a hand out and moved the hair out of his face tracing his fingers along the man's handsome features. He was so entranced in staring at the man's face he didn't notice the two arms encircling his waist until they pulled him onto the man. Gaara squeaked at the unexpected, which caused the man below him to chuckle and open his eyes looking lazily at him.

"You're so cute Gaara-chan," Kakashi whispered huskily into the red head's ear before licking and nipping it softly. Gaara blushed at the sudden intimacy of the situation and squirmed in Kakashi's firm grip. Soon his protests became weak and he gave into the man. His tongue slid down from Gaara's ear to his jaw line and he nipped and sucked across it before moving his mouth to cover the red head's. At first Gaara was unresponsive to the kiss and then when Kakashi slid his tongue across Gaara's lips and nipped slightly on the bottom one he moaned and allowed the man access into his mouth. Kakashi played with Gaara's tongue using his own making sure to feel every spot in the boy's mouth before ending the kiss. Gaara finally responded by sucking on Kakashi's tongue and adjusting himself to be at a better angle so the kiss could deepen even more. Just as Kakashi's hands started to roam the younger ones body the doorbell rang.

It caused Gaara to come back to his senses and he quickly broke the kiss and leapt off of Kakashi. Wiping the other's saliva from his mouth a heavy blush covered his face. Kakashi stood annoyed and upset at the interruption. He walked over to the door and opened it.

"Kikukawa food delivery!" A hyper girl said bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet. Gaara came to the door and looked out before screaming.

"It's you!" He then hid behind Kakashi's tall frame.

"Panda-kun! You live with Kakashi? Is he your boyfriend? I thought you were asexual. Why are you here then? Are you guy's friends? Do you have a job yet? If not you can work at my family's restaurant. I'm sure I can get them to hire you. Then we could work together Panda-kun!"

Kakashi looked down at the very hyper girl and felt Gaara shiver behind him in what he assumed was fear before he heard a voice filled with rage answer her questions.

"Don't call me that! No I don't live with him. He is not my boyfriend. I'm gay! I'm on a date. No we aren't friends, we are on a date after all. Yes I have a job. No that's okay I don't need a job at your restaurant."

Kakashi felt Gaara lean against his back and smiled taking the bag of food from the girl.

"Gaara and I are quite busy so if you would excuse us," Kakashi said handing the girl the money then shutting the door ending all conversation with the girl. "You okay?" Kakashi said wrapping his arms around the boy.

"We were in high school together and she insisted that we were meant to be together. She is crazy!" Gaara said taking comfort in the embrace before realizing that he shouldn't be hugging the man. He pushed Kakashi away and walked over to the kitchen and sat at one of the two chairs at the table. Frowning Kakashi followed Gaara in and set the food on the table. Gaara opened the bag and then stared at Kakashi.

"Are you serious?" Gaara dead-panned glaring at the man.

"What? Nothing is wrong with eating ramen."

Gaara let his head fall and hit the table. Kakashi sure was cheap for living in such a nice place. I mean he should have known since the barely decorated rooms and plain clothes he wore screamed middle-class and cheap.

Kakashi happily started eating his own as Gaara picked at his eating some but stopping after five bites claiming he was full. Kakashi had already finished by this time and dragged Gaara into the living room to sit on the furniture before going back into the kitchen and rummaging through the fridge. Then came back out with sake and two cups in hand.

"You're going to give a minor alcohol?" Gaara asked staring at the man again.

"I'm not forcing you to drink it, you can say no."

Gaara thought about it for a second before grabbing one of the cups Kakashi had filled and downing it. Kakashi smiled and sipped some of his own. Soon Gaara had had enough alcohol in his system not to be drunk but be way more loose and open.

"When I was little I'd go to parks and all the other children wouldn't come near me. Kankuro and Temari would always tell them that I had killed our mother and then they wouldn't even look at me unless it was to sneer or glare. Everyone blames me for my mother's death, but it's not as if I chose to kill her. They just want someone to blame and I'm the easiest one to blame. I've always been alone and lonely. It's like a knife being twisted and dug a little deeper into my heart every single day. I'm sure I'll probably die from loneliness," Gaara said laughing dryly.

"I couldn't believe it when you said you wanted to go on a date with me. No one has ever showed any interest in me, and no one has certainly ever wanted a relationship with me. Everyone hates me and I know that, I'm go to die alone and hated. I just wish someone out there could understand me and know what it feels like. I've given up on life. If I was told I was going to die it wouldn't matter I've been ready and waiting for years-"

Soft lips pressing against his own had stopped Gaara's talking. The kiss ended and Gaara's slightly unfocused eyes looked up confused into Kakashi's.

"I don't like hearing you say those things." Kakashi pulled the boy into a tight hug and whispered in his ear. "I understand how you feel all too well."

"How?" Gaara asked his bottom lip quivering. "How could you know what I've been through my whole life?" Tears began leaking out of his eyes and he buried his face into Kakashi's chest and began sobbing. His body shaking with the force of his crying and Kakashi rubbed his back and whispered into his ear.

"Shhh, it's okay. Calm down. It's okay," Kakashi said as he patiently waited for Gaara to calm down. Once the boy had stopped sobbing and was just crying quietly Kakashi began talking.

"When I was a boy I had two best friends, Obito and Rin. We lived in a bad neighborhood and were all foster children of Arashi, the only man I know that I really consider my father. Even though he told us not to play out in the streets we did anyway. One day though the ball we had been playing with rolled into the street and Obito and Rin ran after it, they never saw the car coming until it was too late. I remember every sick and gruesome detail; their screams still haunt me and the pain and horror on their faces as the car crushed them. I hadn't done anything to warn them, I was so scared I was shocked into silence. I had always blamed myself for their deaths, even though I could have done nothing to help them. My warning wouldn't have worked because they saw the car also and were too shocked to move. Everyone blamed me though. I grew up thinking I was a horrible person and Arashi, the only person I had left died in a random shoot out that killed twenty-two people. That same day his wife died giving birth their son, and they selfishly left him alone in this world. That was when I realized that I had no control over whether people lived or died and that someone would always take the blame or be blamed even if they hadn't had any choice in the matter. I grew up so lonely and hurt that suicide often came to mind. The scar on my eye was from when a boy who loved Rin attacked me and blamed me for Rin's death. I managed to get him off me and he fell apart after that and soon after moved away. From that day forth I was moved around from foster care to foster care always being ignored and neglected. None of the children would play with me and I was fine with that. I grew use to the loneliness until I became an empty shell, a lifeless body. When I was sixteen Jiraiya found me and adopted me and helped me learn to feel again. He is also the reason I am such a pervert and why I am always around him. I think of him more as an older brother or uncle than a father though."

"H-how do you live?" Gaara asked staring up at Kakashi his green eyes filled with sadness and question.

"I have a reason to," Kakashi said smiling down at Gaara. "At the time Jiraiya came for me he helped me become who I am by giving me the goal to become the top in my class, which I did and now I live for you."

The tears started falling again and Kakashi gently hugged the red head until he fell asleep.

* * *

Gaara glared at Noriko. Noriko glared back. Then she jumped onto her desk and started dancing. 

"Kakashi and Gaara sitting in a tree!" She began singing.

"Noriko," Gaara said dangerously.

"F-U-C-K-I-N-G!" She then saw the look of murder in Gaara's eyes and ran behind her swivel chair. "Don't hurt me!"

"Now, now Gaara-chan she's only telling the truth," Kakashi said smiling down at his boyfriend.

"I am still a virgin!" Gaara yelled. His own boyfriend wasn't defending him.

"Not for long," Noriko said laughing and Kakashi just kept smiling. With a scream of frustration Gaara stormed out of the office and out the back door. Sitting down on the curb of the street he took a few deep breaths trying to relax.

"Sorry," Came the voice of Kakashi from behind him before he felt two arms wrap around his waist and pull him into the man's lap. "It's just so much fun to see you get all upset, you look so cute."

Gaara glared at Kakashi before smiling and turning in his lap to hug him.

"Thank you," Gaara whispered.

"Your welcome."

* * *

"Oh my god! Auntie Noriko! Guess what! Guess what! Fine I'll just tell you! I saw Panda-kun yesterday! He was with some guy! Why? I know you are wondering too because come on who would choose a man over me?" A hyper girl said. She was indeed pretty with a small waist, big chest for an Asian girl, long legs and flawless skin. She had large brown expressive eyes and black shoulder length hair cut in a cute fashion. 

"I wouldn't know Kaoru! Why would any person would any person spend more then ten seconds with you willingly is what I wonder! Why do you keep visiting me? I was disowned! I am no longer your family and I am certainly not your friend! Leave me alone!" Noriko said standing on her swivel chair and glaring at the girl.

"What do you mean?" Kaoru said sounding very offended.

"No one likes you," Noriko said snidely and enjoying getting to be so cruel to what used to be her niece. "No one ever will! You love yourself though so go stare at your reflection and marry a mirror!"

"You bitch!" She yelled before running out of the café crying.

"YES! She is gone!" Noriko started dancing around the room before her eye caught movement outside the window and she stopped and smiled at what she saw. _I've never seen him smile and laugh so freely. I guess they did need each other… But if Kakashi breaks his heart I'm going kill him! _Noriko then happily walked into the kitchen to get some more comfort food, also known as ice cream with lots of chocolate. "NO! Gaara! You evil boy! You only bought vanilla! Where is my chocolate, I want chocolate!"

"Noriko, look in the other freezer labeled Noriko." Gaara said. He and Kakashi had come inside hearing Noriko's screams.

"Oh…" She opened it and squealed in delight. "I love you Gaara!" She ran over and hugged him before racing back over to her ice cream. "Don't worry ice cream I love you too!"

Kakashi and Gaara just ignored her and walked away. Hands laced together they left the café despite Noriko screaming at Gaara to come back because he had one minute of his shift left.

**The End

* * *

**

Please Review! I know some of you wanted more KakashiGaara fics so here it is! 


End file.
